Lilith Sternin Crane
by melinda08
Summary: After Frasier arrives in Chicago, he realizes that this isn't the change he needed. Will a trip to the past be just what he needs?


As soon as he set foot in Chicago Frasier knew that he'd made a colossal mistake. This wasn't home. Nor was Seattle. It had been for so many years, and it was a safe haven for him. That was truly where his heart had lay for so many years, eleven to be precise. Home was where the heart lies so they say, and only now did he realize where his heart was. It wasn't with Charlotte or with so many of the women he had dated over the years. As much as he hated to admit it he realized one thing: he missed Lilith.

She wasn't your typical damsel in distress, the kind he was normally drawn to. She was a far cry from Diane Chambers, who just cried out "Save me from the cold old world". She was sturdy, headstrong, and impossible to beat at her own game. His intellectual equal, she was part of his world when he needed friends the most. She was a reminder of his past, some of which he was not quite proud of altogether. There was the time when he had climbed out on a ledge literally for her. No other woman, save for Diane, had driven him to such extremes. After all, he did pull a gun, albeit an unloaded one, on Sam Malone. But there was something about Lilith Sternin-Crane, yes, she would always be Lilith Sternin Crane, that he could never forget, as much as he would try.

Together they had created the greatest achievement of his life. No matter how many degrees he'd had, no matter how many awards he'd won, no matter how many television shows he'd appeared on, first and foremost he would always be a father. And Frederick was something else. He was at the top of his class, too smart for his own good. He'd never pushed for his parents to reunite, but Frasier wondered if it wouldn't do the boy some good. He could use a good male role model in his life on a regular basis. But Frederick wasn't the reason for his sudden desire to make things work with Lilith.

Lilith was the one woman who knew him better than anyone on earth. Diane had loved him in her own small way, but she'd never gotten Sam out of her system. Lilith had accepted him and supported him when he needed it the most. Theirs was a passionate union, full of challenges and surprises. Even though she was quite predictable, it was that trait that he'd come to rely on in his hour of need. He'd missed that more than he'd ever realized.

After grabbing his luggage, he turned around and booked a flight to Boston. On the plane he had time to think.

_What am I doing? Is this the biggest mistake of my life? My family has moved on. Isn't it time I do the same? I owe it to myself to see where this leads. I have taken many roads and it all leads to the same place- family. And isn't that what Lilith is- family? True she's familiar and safe, but she's exciting and challenging and she turns me on like no other. I can't believe she'll be mine again._

The thought of rejection hadn't crossed his mind until now. He remembered a time when she visited Seattle, and she wanted him back. And he thought that he'd moved on. Certainly she'd moved on by now. But the chemistry was still there, always was. Still there was a chance he had to take. He could always take the job in San Francisco if things didn't work out or even go back to Seattle. He was always wanted, he knew that.

With some hesitation, he knocked on the door.

"Frasier, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you," Lilith appeared startled. She would have turned white but that was impossible.

"I'm sorry to drop in but I was hoping to see you."

"I'm sorry but Frederick's not here. He's away at summer camp."

"Actually that's probably for the best. I came by to see you."

She let him in. "This is a surprise. Would you like some non fat dairy free cappuccino?"

"No thank you. I'd actually like to talk." It had taken Frasier hours, if not years, to get here and he'd like to start before he lost the nerve.

They sat down.

"Lilith, what I'm about to say might take you by surprise. It's taken me by surprise actually. I don't know where to begin."

"How about from the beginning?'

Frasier sighed. She wasn't making this easy on him. "Lilith ever since Niles had the baby and my father remarried I've been reevaluating my life. I've thought about what's important to me. I want you to know how much you and Frederick mean to me."

"Frasier your sentiment is endearing, if not sudden," Lilith said.

"I know I wasn't the perfect husband but I tried, really I did. I worked harder at our relationship than at any other one I've ever had. And I think that there's a reason for that. You see, I think that you are the love of my life."

Lilith's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"Lilith, I've been thinking. I don't think it's over between us. You might hate me for saying this but I would really like to give us another shot. I've never stopped loving you and over the years I think we've gotten closer than we've ever been. I've never seen any two people more compatible. We meet each other's needs. Forget about what we can offer Frederick. Think about what we mean to each other. I love you Lilith. I always have."

She was completely taken aback, and it showed in her face. She almost had color in it. "I don't know what to say. I mean, we've both had attempts at other relationships and I'd just assumed that it was due to our careers that we've never been able to make them work."

He brightened up. "Don't you see darling? Maybe it's because on some subconscious level we weren't really ready to move on from each other. Maybe the timing wasn't right but it's right now. I'm here and I'm ready to move to Boston. I'm ready to give you the best of me. I've healthier than I've ever been and I would do anything to make this work. We're each other's best friend and I can't think of any other two people who are more suited for each other."

Lilith took a deep breath and smiled. "Frasier I have missed you. You always did bring out the fun side of me."

He looked at her curiously.

"That was a joke."

He laughed nervously.

"I have thought about this over the years but after you rejected me a few years ago I vowed I would never ask you again. You hurt me Frasier and I didn't think that I could forgive you. But you've changed. I know that I hurt you when I left you. But you gave me another chance and I think I owe you the same. So yes my love, I will take you back."

Frasier smiled as he never had before. This was truly one of the happiest days of his life. Part of him wanted to analyze this, wanted to determine if they were truly suited for each other. But there was part of him that was truly human, that wanted to be loved like anyone else. And it looked like he had found it after all.

The end.


End file.
